Hard Times
by fanfic-fanatic1509
Summary: More devastating news haunts Moira after her split from Cain? Can anyone help to pull her through
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, new story, this is based on recent events of Cain & Moira's split, so in the story they are currently not together (Sorry). It is set in the future, November 2016. Moira is still supporting Holly and Cain is still living with Lisa, they are in the process of getting a divorce and are barely talking. Anyways on with the story. Hope you enjoy**. X

* * *

Chapter One

Moira had spent the last few months trying to put her life back together, something she struggled with on a daily basis, she wanted to be over Cain, she had most people convinced she was over him, but she couldn't quite convince herself. Although she was guessing that ship had well and truly sailed, she had overheard Marlon in the pub today saying Cain had gone away for the night with Charity. She hated to admit it but she was jealous, she wouldn't go as far as to say wanted him back, but she had feelings for him that would never leave her. Holly had pretty much torn the family apart, Adam still wanted nothing to do with his sister and although he was now talking to Moira again, things weren't the same. "Hey," Holly beamed as she headed into the kitchen "I was just talking to Chas and"

"I already know" Moira interrupted

"You need to talk to him"

"No I really don't Hol"

"Mum, he shouldn't be with Charity"

"Not my problem"

"He is your husband"

"Your my daughter and I don't manage to stop you doing stupid things do I?"

"I want to help"

"Well can you turn back the clock and change all of this, give me my husband back. In fact just stay away?". Holly ran out the door "I'm sorry" Moira called but she had already gone. She hadn't meant to snap but she couldn't hold her emotions in any longer, all this business with Cain and Charity had broken her heart all over again.

* * *

The day drifted past and Moira decided on a hot bubble bath and early night, she had tried to phone Holly with no success, she guessed she needed a little while to calm down. Moira rested onto her bed and stared across at the photo on her dressing table, despite the last four months Moira couldn't find it in herself to take it down, her and Cain wrapped in one and others arms, so in love, she moved to it and lifted it into her hands, tears escaped her eyes and she moved to the bed and curled up under the covers and held it close into her body before falling into an uneasy sleep. "Mum, Mum" she woke with a start and glanced at Adam

"Ah Adam, what are you doing?" she asked glancing at the clock "Its gone twelve"

"Something has happened Mum" Moira suddenly noticed the young lad looked distressed

"What's going on Adam?" she asked "You're frightening me"

"It's Holly. Vanessa found her, she was in the church yard unconscious"

"Oh God. Is she ok?"

"She has overdosed"

"No, this is all my fault"

"Get dressed, I will take you down the hospital"

* * *

Moira paced up and down the hospital corridor, two hours had passed and they had heard nothing, her heart was in her mouth and she couldn't quite understand what was happening. She truly loved her daughter and nothing would ever change that. The concern she had at the moment was eating her up inside. Adam walked down towards her with a cup of coffee in his hand for her. "Here Mum"

"Like that is going to make anything better. Adam I was horrible to her. She must think I hate her"

"Mum she knows you love her" he placed the coffee to the table at the side of the room "Not many people would stand by all she has done"

"No, you hate her. Why are you even here?"

"For you Mum. I know Holly will be ok, she always is"

"Hello, Holly Barton's family?" they turned to the young lady behind them

"Yes, I am her Mum and this is her brother"

"If you could come with me, we would like a word some where a little more private"

"Is she ok?" Adam asked

"If you could come with me, I can explain more". Once in a little room just down the corridor the young doctor gestured for the pair to sit down. She glanced at her notes "When Miss Barton arrived she was unresponsive and I am very sorry, we did everything we could however we couldn't save her. I am very sorry for your loss"

"No" Moira screamed "No I don't believe it, not my little girl" she rose to her feet "I want to see her"

"That can be arranged"

"Now. I need to see her now"

"It will just take a little time to"

"Now" she screamed interrupting the doctor

"Mum, calm down" he moved to her "Please"

"Calm down she is my baby Adam" Moira sunk onto the sofa, tears streaming down her face

"I will be back in a few minutes" the doctor rose to her feet and headed out the door

"Mum" Adam moved to cuddle his Mother

"Don't, don't touch me" she sniffed "I need to ring Hannah, she should be here"

"I'll do it Mum" the woman was sobbing uncontrollably "Please try and calm down" .

* * *

The family were trying to help Moira, a whole thirty hours had passed since the moment they had been told about Holly. Moira had barely spoken, she wouldn't let anyone near her, she wouldn't eat, she barely slept. She looked so ill and Adam was worried. Victoria had tried, James had tried, Vanessa had tried. Moira had completely withdrawn. Victoria had left to go to work, she had offered to stay with her husband, because despite the fact the siblings argument he was clearly devastated by the news of his sister but he had insisted she went to work, he needed to be there for his mum. Walking into the pub Chas smiled at Victoria "Hey luv, we weren't expecting you. How are you all bearing up?"

"Adam has been holding it together for Moira. She has completely fallen apart" Victoria had tears run down her cheeks "Its heart breaking to watch"

"I wanted to go up but we aren't so close, since what has happened with Cain"

"If you want to go and see her go up. Honestly marriage problems are far from her mind" Marlon appeared and Victoria smiled "She needs her friends"

"I am so sorry to hear about Holly" Marlon sighed. Victoria nodded before heading out the back of the pub. "Poor Moira" he stated "She must be heart broken"

"Yeah I am going to go up later". They both went quiet as the sound of Charity giggling entered the pub and the two walked in "I have been trying to call you"

"I told you we had some business to sort out" Cain snapped, not looking nearly as happy as Charity

"What's up with your faces any way?" Charity asked

"I don't know how to tell you this" Chas began and the pair looked worried "Holly was found, she had overdosed, there was nothing they could do"

"Oh and here was me thinking it was something serious" Charity smiled

"Charity she is a young girl" Marlon replied

"Was" Charity laughed "Was a young girl" Marlon looked at the blonde disgusted before heading off to the kitchen

"Your sick you know that?" Chas sighed "She had her whole life in front of her" Chas glanced at Cain, he was quiet and looked upset himself "You ok?" she asked, he didn't answer "Cain?" she prompted

"Moira, is she ok?" he asked

"Devastated according to Vic"

"I have to go" he replied

"Where?" Charity asked grabbing his wrist

"To see Moira"

"Why would you want to do that?" Charity asked

"Because she has just lost her daughter"

"So, you are in the process of getting divorced"

"I don't care, I need to make sure she is ok"

"Let me know how she is" Chas smiled as he headed to the door. He turned back and nodded before pushing the door open

"Cain" Charity called and he stopped "Do you really think she will want to see you?" she asked

"If she don't she will tell me to leave" he snapped before leaving

"Unbelievable" Charity shouted

"My thoughts exactly" Chas sighed "The cheek of him actually wanting to support the woman he loves"

"Shut up Chas" Charity walked toward the back of the pub

"I told you that you would never be his top priority".

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review. Thanks for reading x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading x**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Mum please try and eat something, just some toast" Moira continued to stir the cup of tea Adam had put in front of her twenty minutes ago, that she hadn't touched, she couldn't imagine drinking it. "I am worried about you" he sighed before sitting down opposite her. "Mum, we need to start making arrangements" Moira glanced up and her look alone told Adam she was not ready "Hannah is coming home today" he took his mum's hand "She won't want to see you like this". Adam sighed "I love you mum" she glanced back down to her drink and continued to stir. "Mum please, this isn't healthy". She got up and walked from the room, leaving the cup of drink on the table untouched. "Mum" he called after her. The door opened and he glanced to James as he headed inside and shut the door behind himself

"Everything ok?"

"What do you reckon James?" Adam snapped. James looked down sadly "Sorry, it's just, I am so worried about her"

"I know, is she any better?"

"No" Adam watched as James moved to the table and sat down "She hasn't eaten, she hasn't slept, she won't talk, she is walking round like a zombie"

"She is grieving"

"I know but so is everyone"

"Adam the pain of losing a child, it compares to no other. When we thought that Ross was dead, I couldn't function, it tears your world apart"

"I know, I must sound so selfish but I need her, I can't do this on my own" tears escaped Adam's eyes "I am worried she can't come back from this" James placed his hand on the man's shoulder

"It'll be ok mate, I will help get you through this, all of you".

* * *

Cain was heartbroken, not for Holly, in all honesty he saw this coming but Moira didn't deserve hurt like this, she was truly the most amazing woman he had ever met and she astounded him with the way she got through every day after all she had been through and now to deal with this. He couldn't imagine losing Debbie or Kyle and despite what he thought of Holly she was Moira's daughter and she loved her beyond words. "Been to see her yet" Chas woke him from his daydream, she gently touched his back

"Trying to pick some flowers for her"

"The pink ones are nice" he took the huge bouquet and sighed. Chas nodded "Beautiful" he nodded slightly "I can come with you if you want" she spoke

"No, I need to do this on my own"

"Ok, tell her I am thinking of her"

"What if Charity is right and she doesn't want to see me"

"And when is Charity ever right Cain?" Chas asked "Moira absolutely adores you, she will need you"

"Is that why she is divorcing me?"

"No she is divorcing you because you hurt her and she feels she can't trust you and now you have shacked up with Charity"

"I told you it was just business, there is nothing going on"

"Not what Charity thinks"

"I don't care what Charity thinks"

"Any way this isn't about Charity, it's about Moira, so buy the flowers and get yourself up there. Like you said, if she doesn't want to see you, she will tell you to go".

* * *

Adam and James had been to sort the farm with Andy and as the two returned to the house they sighed as they could hear Moira sobbing in the bedroom. Adam moved to the kettle and flicked it on. "If this carries on I will have to get the doctor out, it's not healthy". James rested at the kitchen table and Adam frowned "At the very least I will have to start planning the funeral"

"Give her a few days. I will snap her out of this I promise. I would do anything for your Mum"

"And what do you think you can do that I can't"

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant I care" the knock on the door stopped the man from talking and Adam rose to his feet and moved to open the door

"Hello" Cain smiled "I'm so sorry"

"I know" Adam interrupted "Thanks" he shook Cain's hand

"How is your Mum?" he asked

"Terrible, I was just saying she isn't functioning"

"Can I see her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea" James rose to his feet "She doesn't want to see anyone, she won't talk to anyone"

"I only want five minutes"

"You are getting a divorced" James replied and Cain nodded slightly

"Ok I am not going to argue with you" Cain decided now really wasn't appropriate to start a row, he placed the flowers to the table and sighed "Let her know I stopped by".

* * *

Moira sat curled up on her bed, she hadn't meant to be so cold towards Adam, her heart couldn't take the idea of planning a funeral. All she could think of was how alone and frightened Holly must of been. She had heard the door knock and assumed Vanessa was here to check on her again, she had already heard Adam and James come in, they had been arguing about her again. She remained curled up on the bed with her arms tucked under her knees. "Ok I am not going to argue with you" there was a pause and her head shot up and she climbed from the bed "Let her know I stopped by" Moira ran towards the kitchen. He was just opening the door and he sighed as he caught sight of her "Oh Moira" he sighed as she leaped into his arms, he wrapped his hands round her body and held her close

"I am so glad you are here" she cried and he rubbed her back

"I'm always here. It's ok darling"

"We will give you some space. Come on James" Adam sighed as he opened the door. James glared at the couple as they left. Cain sighed as he held her close for what felt like eternity, he never wanted to let her go

"I got you these" he moved from the cuddle they had been in for several minutes and held the flowers out to her "I know it doesn't make things better but"

"Thank you" She cut in

"Why don't you sit down and I will put these in some water and stick the kettle on"

"Ok".

* * *

The two sat cuddled up on the sofa, Cain kissed her forehead, she had drank the tea he had made her and eaten a sandwich. She had spoken about the argument her and Holly had before she died, without the little detail of it being over him. She had told him how Adam wanted to start planning the funeral but she couldn't even accept that Holly was gone, let alone plan a funeral. "How about I go and see Harriet and see about her coming to have a chat. Just about your options" Cain asked

"Will you be here?"

"Course, as long as Adam and Hannah don't mind"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked

"I care about you and you have just lost your daughter"

"Well I appreciate it". The door banged and Adam appeared in the door way "I'm sorry" Moira cried before raising to her feet and moving to her son and cuddling him close

"You ok?" Adam asked

"Yeah, I am ok" the door banged again and the pair parted to look at the young girl "Hannah" Moira cried before moving to the young girl and cuddling her

"I will shoot" Cain smiled as he rose to his feet "I will see you tomorrow" Moira parted from Hannah and he hugged her before kissing her cheek "If you need me, day or night, call me. Any of you" he said glancing over his soon to be ex-wife and her children. Moira nodded and watched him leave

"Thank you Cain" Moira called after her husband.

* * *

Cain had a pint in the pub, he told Chas that Moira was doing a little better now, but he was still worried and he wanted to do everything he could to support his wife. He decided to walk back to Lisa's, he wanted clear head for tomorrow. Charity caught sight of him leaving and followed. "So, how was she?" Charity asked and he sighed but carried on walking "Shut the door in your face" Charity let out a wicked laugh

"You are cruel, you know that?" he snapped turning to face her "She has just lost her daughter"

"Oh well, couldn't happen to a nicer junkie"

"Do one Charity" he walked off and turned back "And if Moira hears you talking bad about Holly you will have me to deal with"

"Maybe I should have a little chat with Moira about where you really were when her daughter was topping herself" Cain watched her leave before turning and heading back to Lisa's.

* * *

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy x**

* * *

Chapter Three

Cain laid in bed staring at the ceiling, he missed his wife and it was haunting him to think what she was going through at the moment. He had been up to see her every day for the last ten days, he had been there to help support her through arranging the funeral and he couldn't imagine not helping her through such an emotional time. She seemed to be a little better, she had been eating and sleeping, or so she said. She was functioning more, even spending yesterday on the farm working. His phone buzzed and he rolled onto his side and grabbed for his phone. The text read 'Hey, are you awake? Could do with a chat x' he smiled before replying "Course. Be there in 10 mins x'. He jumped from the bed and began to dress. His phone rang and he glanced at her name before answering "Hey you, I am just leaving"

"You don't have to come up, I was happy with a chat on the phone" she smiled

"Do you not want me to come up?" he asked

"Its not that but it's gone two"

"I know, I will be there in ten minutes"

"Ok, thanks Cain" she hung up and he rose to his feet and rushed from the room.

* * *

Moira was leant on the wall when he pulled into the drive, she walked up when she heard him. "Hey you" he smiled before enveloping her in a huge cuddle. He heard her sniff and sighed as he realised she was crying "Oh Moira" he kissed her head and she sighed softly, he pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. He wiped her tears with his thumbs and pressed his lips onto her forehead "Do you want to go inside?"

"Erm" she frowned down at the house "Adam and Hannah are asleep"

"Ok, I got a better idea" he took her hand and began to lead her to the barns, he opened it up and led her inside "Your hay bale awaits" he laughed as they moved to sit on one "You ok?"

"Not really. I can't handle tomorrow"

"I am not going to lie and say it will be fine. Funerals never are" he took her hand "But you will get through it"

"I don't know that I want to, once tomorrow is over, everyone will just forget, she will just be a memory"

"No, she will never just be a memory, it's the memories you have that will keep her alive"

"Where did you get that line from?" she asked and he just smiled "A Cain Dingle special?" she asked "Showing that you do have a heart"

"A Cain Dingle special" he laughed "Only ever for you" he stroked her cheek and she stared into his eyes, she went to move into his lips but he pulled back "Moira"

"I'm sorry" she replied, clearly embarrassed by the stupidity of herself, she buried her head into her hands, he lifted her chin and leant in and pecked her lips

"Don't be sorry" he smiled "Its not that I don't want to, I really want you back Moira" he stroked her cheek "More than I have ever wanted anything in my life"

"So what's the problem?" she asked

"You are grieving and I won't take advantage of you Moira"

"Look at you being a gentleman"

"Some amazing woman taught me you get more respect for being a good guy"

"Is that right?" she grinned. He laughed before pecking her lips

"You know I love you, don't you?" he asked "I am still in love with you" . She moved into his body and buried herself in his chest, he kissed her forehead "I think we need to get you back indoors and into bed, it's going to be a difficult day tomorrow"

"Into bed?" she giggled "I thought you were being a gentleman?"

"I meant" he began

"I know" she interrupted "But yeah, difficult day tomorrow" she replied before pushing to her feet and leading him down towards the house. He stopped by the door and he gently kissed her lips "Thank you" she whispered as he withdrew

"Anytime" he replied "See you tomorrow"

"Will you come with me tomorrow, to the funeral?" she asked "With the family?"

"You think that's a good idea, a lot of your family still haven't excepted me?"

"Please?"

"Course" he replied before turning away

"Cain" she called and he turned back to her "I love you too" she smiled before turning and heading into the house.

* * *

Moira stared at her reflection in the mirror, she hadn't slept well, even after Cain had left she had still struggled to settle, her emotions were all over the place and she had tortured herself all night. There was a knock on the door and straightened her dress before moving over. Adam smiled at her "You look lovely mum" he spoke "Cain is here"

"Ok, I will be out soon" Adam pulled her into a hug and she rubbed her son's back ,"It's going to be ok" she sighed

"I know" he replied "I will check on Hannah" she watched him leave before heading out and into the living room. Cain was sat on the sofa and James was in the chair.

"Morning" James spoke

"Morning" she replied causing Cain to stand-up and turn to face her "Hi" she directed this at him before heading over to him and moving into his arms

"Hey" he replied "You ready for this?"

"How do I ever be ready for this?"

"Well we are all here for you" James moved to her as she parted from Cain, he hugged her "We are your family" he gave Cain a look to let him know he wasn't included in this but he choose to ignore it

"Thanks James". She turned back to Cain and took hold of his hand "Lets get this over with" she sighed.

* * *

The funeral had gone as well as possible, Cain had supported Moira throughout and she would be forever great full. Moira sat in the corner of the pub watching the people celebrate her daughter's life, she had heard stories being told and seen photos she had never seen. Hannah was due to leave tomorrow morning and that was going to be another blow. Adam was going back home tonight, it wasn't fair that his and Victoria's relationship suffered because of her. "Hey you" Moira glanced up to the woman and she placed a drink in front of her. "How are you doing?"

"Just dandy me, you know, looking on the bright side of things. One of my daughter's is dead, the other is leaving, God only knows when I will see her again, my son has pretty much let his life fall apart and my marriage is over"

"Well at least it can't get any worse" Chas replied a slight smile on her face

"But it's not getting any better" Moira took a quick glance in Cain's direction "He has been amazing"

"He loves you"

"I think he feels sorry for me"

"It's more than that" she replied "This whole divorce thing has really messed him up"

"I think he has coped better than you think he has"

"I think he hasn't let you see how much he has fallen apart"

"Well he seems pretty cosy with Charity" she nodded towards her husband and his former lover

"It's not how it seems"

"Nothing ever is where Cain is involved"

"If you give him another chance, he will never let you down luv"

"I wish I could believe that. I did something stupid last night" Moira sighed and Chas looked puzzled "I kissed him"

"Oh wow, so there is something still there"

"I don't know, he said he loved me"

"You two are like Romeo and Juliet"

"I do hope not, I can't take any more bad luck" Chas laughed before gently touching her friends shoulder

"It will all work out in the end luv, I promise".

* * *

Moira was rested against the side of the pub, deciding she needed some air. Her emotions couldn't handle much more, despite being madly in love with Cain it was times like this she really wished John was still alive, know one could understand this pain except him, she just hoped he understood she was doing everything she could to carry on, even if that did mean giving Cain another chance. "You know the party is in there" she glanced to Charity as she laughed

"My daughter's wake is not a party and if you don't mind I just need a few minutes to myself"

"Course" Charity replied, but failed to leave. A few seconds passed before she moved closer "You and Cain seem closer again"

"Well he is my husband"

"Not for much longer"

"Well I don't know that for sure" she rose her eyebrows and took another sip of her drink

"Ah, thinking of giving it another go are we?" Charity smirked and it made Moira uneasy "Has he told you where we were the night Holly died?" she asked

"I don't need to know, we weren't together then, he was a free man"

"Oh, so you don't need to ask him about the drugs then?" Charity raised her eyebrows and headed off inside the pub.

"Cow" Moira muttered under her breath. A few moments later Cain appeared, he walked over and she smiled slightly "You off now?" she asked and he shook his head

"No just wondered where you were" he moved over and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead "I missed you"

"Mmmm" she nodded and took a sip of her drink "Charity told me to ask you about the drugs?"

"What drugs?"

"Don't do that" she stressed "Tell me"

"Its nothing, it's not important"

"Well I will just go and ask Charity then" she began to walk away and he caught her arm and sighed

"It's no big deal" he sighed "I got involved in a deal with Charity, I didn't know what it was until we got there"

"So what was it?"

"It was a deal, I thought it was just easy money, she said we were just delivering packages"

"Drugs?"

"Yeah"

"Its not really your style is it, drugs?" she asked

"I am not going near them again, I swear to you"

"You could of helped kill someone with that filth, just like Holly"

"No. I made a mistake"

"No, I did that the moment I thought we had a chance of getting back together. We are done" she forced the cup into his hand and pushed past him

"Moira"

"No Cain" she shouted "You stay away from me" tears slowly rolled down her cheeks "I thought I knew you, turns out I didn't have the faintest idea who you are" she sighed "I really thought if anyone could get me through this it would be you but now" she paused and disappointment filled her eyes "I wish it was you we had buried today". She regretted the words instantly but there was no way she could take them back, so instead she walked away. Praying he would follow and they could find some way to rebuild their fragile marriage, but he didn't and Moira was drawn to the conclusion that this really was the final nail in the coffin.

* * *

 **please review! Thanks x**


End file.
